fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Veskin
Summary Veskin is a low-tier Wererat that was encountered by a small adventuring group on the Borderlands. He was leading a small pack of fellow Lycanthropes to the junk pits of the Goblins to scrounge for supplies- after a skirmish with the adventurers like Aeltronex, Pinkie, Bayhard, and Ash, Veskin retreated into the caves to meet up with his ally. In his previous life, Veskin was a petty criminal of Iuz that contracted the disease while hiding in the sewers. He was taken in by his new family- ever since, he has sought expansion with an imperial mindset. Veskin has befriended Grimbol during his time in the trash dumps. Appearance Veskin is taller than the average wererat, standing at what one would call normal human height. He is lithe and fit, though his fur is matted in most places. His fur in his wererat form (which he rarely leaves) is a pale brown color. His teeth are overgrown as is normal for his species. His claws are quite abnormally long, extending to several inches. Personality Veskin is a survivor- or, at least, that is how he would profile himself. He keeps every last object he finds if he can perceive any possible use. He has little to no regard for personal health and is barbaric to boot. He despises Goblins for being so wasteful, and has taken over their trash dump as his personal domain. Veskin is unique in that he actively recruits for his "cause", infecting as many locals with his disease as possible. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Veskin Rotjaw Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 41 Classification: Wererat Warrior Date of Birth: 4/7/502 Birthplace: Iuz Weight: 59.12 kg Height: 1.79 m Likes: Loot (including garbage), slaves Dislikes: Territorial opponents, trespassers Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Pale Brown Hobbies: Searching for stuff, sharpening teeth on wood Values: Stuff Martial Status: ??? Status: Alive Affiliation: NA Previous Affiliation: NA Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability to Telepathy, Lie Detection, and Alignment Detection, Magic Enhancements, Shapeshifting, Disease Manipulation (Can cause foes to become sick and physically weaker, can give the target the Lycanthropy disease), Resistance to all non-magical or silver attacks (Massively lessening damage from them), Animal Manipulation (Can communicate with and make allies with rats), Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Wall level (Managed to wound several low-level party members, including Bayhard and Pinkie) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to beings like Vek of the Pomarj) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Tanked hits from Aeltronex, taking next to no damage) Stamina: Average Range: Melee Standard Equipment: Ring of Climbing, Ring of Mind Shielding Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Silver and magic overcome damage reduction Feats: * Killed the former Goblin caretaker of the Garbage Pits Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Disease: Unless resistant to such a disease (or extremely lucky), beings bitten by Veskin suffer losses to motor functions and overall health. * Lycanthropy: Bites also have a chance to transfer lycanthropy, turning the target into a wererat within a day. * Alternate Form: Wererats can shift between forms at will. * Claws: Veskin has such long claws that he can use them to similar effect to small daggers. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Animals Category:Animal Users Category:Humans Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Disease Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages